Hopes and Dreams
by Sareena Neraomi
Summary: Following Jimena's haunted dreams the daughters discover a horrible new plot of the Atrox that could either bring about the downfall of Earth or else it could be the one thing the girls need to rid Earth of the Atrox forever. (Please R/R!! It's good I pro
1. Bad Dreams

Author's note: I do not own Daughter's of the Moon, or anything within those amazing books. The only thing I do own is the computer I'm writing this on, and even that's doubtful, and the character Rhianna.  
  
Rhianna sat in the darkness, listening to the water drip nearby. It was growing colder, night was coming. Moaning softly, she drew her knees to her chest, and began rocking. They would come for her soon. "Not again." she whimpered. "No more." She buried her face into her knees, and let her tears flow down her cheeks. Her sobs quickly turned to coughs though, and she had to release her knees. She leaned forward on the floor, coughing, and trying desperately to breath again. Finally after several desperate minutes she stopped, and spat out a mouthful of blood. Great, she thought. She was coughing up blood again. She had been for a week now, and every time it just got worse. If this kept up much longer, she wouldn't be strong enough to stop them. Rhianna shivered at the thought, and shrugged it away. She would never stop fighting. She didn't know what they wanted from her, but she wouldn't give it to them. Not after what they did to her.to her family. The two men walked in, holding ropes, and clothes meant to dull Rhianna's senses. Their eyes were dark, and full of rage. They walked with the gait of those who had nothing, so they stole in order to feel a sense of accomplishment. How Rhianna hated them. "Time to go." The first sneered. The second simply reached out, but Rhianna extended her will, creating a barrier around herself. "No." She said, her voice weak but determined. "Oh yes." The first laughed, then he pulled out a tazer and began applying it to the barrier. "Time to play." Rhianna screamed.  
  
Jimena screamed. The dream had been so real. She looked at the hairs on her arms, they were upraised, as if they too had felt the shock. But there was no way.the girl that had been haunting Jimena's dreams the past few weeks couldn't be real. It was just a nightmare, brought on by all the horror movies she'd been watching with Serena, and Catty lately. But the look on her face.such sadness mixed with determination. Jimena looked at the clock and saw that it was too late to call Serena, but she'd call her in the morning. She needed to know if Serena could predict anything about this with her cards. Until then.Jimena looked at her pillow, doubtfully. She could at least try though. She punched the pillow a few times until it got it's desired fluffiness, and then rested her head down. But all she could think of was that poor girl, alone in the dark cave. She had been seeing that same image over and over again for the past two weeks. She would huddle, cold in the cave, until those same two men came to try to collect her. The coughing fits were fairly new though, they had only begun a week ago. Each time the girl seemed colder, sicker, and even more determined. It made Jimena's heart ache. And she wished fervently that these nightmares would go away. Jimena began to flip through one of her teen magazines, reading up on the latest styles as she waited for sleep to come. Fifteen magazines later it was late enough, or early enough to call Serena's house. "Hello?" Serena answered. Jimena sighed in relief, she loved her boyfriend, and Serena's brother to death but she had wanted to talk to Serena right now. "Serena." Jimena replied. "What's wrong?" Serena asked. Jimena smiled, her best friend could always immediately tell when Jimena was upset. "I'm having these dreams." Jimena replied. "What about?" Serena asked. Jimena explained her dreams, and Serena listened patiently. "Come over, and I'll see what my cards say." Serena replied as soon as Jimena was done. Jimena hung up the phone and headed quickly over to Serena's house.  
  
So there's chapter one, please come back for chapter two to find out what Serena's cards have to say. Also discover more about this mystery Rhianna. Please read on, and R/R!!! 


	2. What the Cards do say

Well if you've made it this far then yay! Thank you very much you two who posted, especially for all your advice! I'm really sorry my story looked like that for it's first chapter! I didn't know it would do that.It didn't look like that on my computer..grrr.But HOPEFULLY I've fixed it. Also I'm sorry it's been a few days since I've gotten back to you my computer died, and so I was left without one but now it's working again (for now.) So I should be writing more regularly! Thanks.and oh yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon but if I did I wouldn't charge TEN DOLLARS.wai..  
  
"Hey Jimena," A warm voice called out as Jimena stepped out of her car.  
  
Shit. Jimena thought, Now Collin is going to wonder why I came over without calling. And if I tell him that I don't want to spend time with him, he might get upset.  
  
Shit Collin thought I'm about to go surfing, but if I tell Jimena that then she might get mad.  
  
Jimena bit her lip. "Well.I actually really need to talk to Serena."  
  
"What's wrong?" Collin asked, his hand reaching out to take hers.  
  
"Just some weird dreams and stuff." Jimena answered.  
  
"Nothing about me right?" Collin asked, and though his tone was teasing, his eyes were dark with worry.  
  
"No, Collin." Jimena laughed, and threw her arms around his neck kissing him. "I hope you don't mind.that I want to see Serena instead of be with you." Now Jimena was worried. This was one large problem with having your best friend's brother be your boyfriend. It had led to a few fights between Serena, and Jimena.  
  
Collin laughed, "Actually I was on my way to go surfing.I was hoping that you wouldn't be upset if I went surfing instead of staying here with you."  
  
"Nope. Not at all." Jimena said.  
  
Collin smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her tight, and giving her a lingering kiss.  
  
A throat cleared on the porch behind them.  
  
"Woah!" Collin pulled himself away quickly, and Jimena felt herself flush. "Sorry." Serena said, and Jimena could see that she truly was sorry to have broken the two apart.  
  
"See ya later." Collin said, and his hand lingered on her waist a moment before he turned and walked over to his van, and waving said. "You two be good!" Then he hopped in and drove off.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Serena said. "I thought I heard you that's all. I didn't know." "No! It's okay! We were just.saying good-bye you know." Jimena said, embarrassed.  
  
"I have had boyfriends." Serena said, laughing. Though Jimena heard a small self-mocking note in her voice.  
  
"That boy ain't worth it." Jimena told Serena.  
  
Serena looked away. "Let's go do your reading."  
  
Jimena let it drop but she knew that Serena had still not forgotten about Stanton and it killed Jimena to know that her best friend was in so much pain. She simply followed her inside, and waited while Serena shuffled her cards with careful efficiency. Then she slowly laid three cards out on the table.  
  
"This one is you." And Serena pointed to the first card. Her hand moved to the second one. "This is the surroundings, and reasoning behind your question."  
  
She moved to flip the first card but Jimena stopped her.  
  
"What's the third card?" Jimena asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Serena replied.  
  
She flipped the first card. "The Queen of Cups, this card denotes a warm-hearted and sincere person. Beloved, and adored. Good friend. Practical. Honest. Loving Intelligence. Bestowed with the gift of vision."  
  
"You say that card represents me?" Jimena asked in shock.  
  
"Yes." Serena nodded.  
  
Jimena shook her head hardly able to believe how amazingly accurate her best friend was with Tarot cards.  
  
Serena flipped the next card. "King of Cups, reversed." (Basically for those of you, who don't read Tarot cards, it means that the card is upside down, which means that the meaning is different.)  
  
"Oh." Jimena breathed, worriedly. "Does that mean something bad is going to happen to Collin?"  
  
Serena started. "Why would something bad happen to Collin?"  
  
"Well.If I'm the Queen of Cups." Jimena started.  
  
"Well." Serena bit her lip. "That doesn't necasserily mean Collin. It could have no connection."  
  
"You're right." Jimena breathed, though she was still worried. "What does it mean?"  
  
"This card means there is some kind of double dealing, and dishonesty surrounding you. Some kind of scandal, and loss. Ruin. Injustice. A crafty person without virtue. Shifty in dealings."  
  
"I don't understand." Jimena asked, slowly. Her fingers gently caressed a ring Collin had given her.  
  
"The girl in your dream.she was trapped, unjustly trapped.and she was beating taunted by men without virtue.It must mean her." Serena said, her eyes intense.  
  
"Flip the next card." Jimena, said, desperately.  
  
Serena slowly flipped it.  
  
Jimena gasped.  
  
"The Devil." Serena's voice was low as she spoke "Subordination.Malevolence.Black Magic.Unexpected failure.Violence.Temptation to Evil-" her voice broke. "I can't.I must have made a mistake!"  
  
"No." Jimena looked at Serena. "The girl in my dream.must be.Me." 


End file.
